


Eggcellent Start to a New Life

by CronutsAmpora



Series: The Au Where Every Title Is a Pun [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CronutsAmpora/pseuds/CronutsAmpora





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nachttour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/gifts).



You aren’t entirely sure what this new world was supposed to bring, but you don’t think that any of this was supposed to happen. The twelve of you had been revived and sent to a world that was entirely unlike the one that you had been on before. The sunlight had been softened to the point where you could be outside and it would not scorch you to dust and the landscape was much more lush and filled with life. The animals were of all different colors and their blood was all a bright red, just like the humans had been before they all been separated from you when the others crossed through the door.

When you all first arrived, you had been laid out in the grass in the middle of a field, assorted into a circle with your heads in the middle and going in order from blood colors. You have no idea how long all of you had been lying there, but when you awoke, the others did at the same time. There had been multiple groans and you had a throbbing migraine worse than anything you had before. Karkat had been the first to sit up in your group and composed himself enough to stand and to very eloquently say what you all were thinking:

“Where the fuck are we?”

But that had been almost two sweeps ago now and you all have started new lives on this odd little planet. Built hives much simpler than the ones before and found ways to survive with together. Relationships formed and you aren’t even sure how things ended up like this, but now you have two quadrants filled and it was looking like a third was going to be filled. Or maybe it was already? You honestly have no idea and you’re too nervous to ask him if he was currently your matesprit or if he was still thinking about it, or if he had already decided that you weren’t worth his time and-

You have flutterbugs in your stomach and you are just far too nervous about this little thing.

You’ll see him tonight; you have another little dinner date at his place, just the two of you and you can’t help but feel special because he decided to give you a second chance. He even told you that he might be flushed for you, but he just wanted to try things out before anything really happened. That was almost a sweep ago and the thought has gnawing at your insides ever since-

Oh. It’s already time to head out to his hive.

You fix your hair one last time, the snarled knot of nerves seated firmly like a rock at the bottom of your stomach, then take a deep breath as your moirail calls from the couch, telling you that it will be fine, he can’t hear your romantic life among the doomed in his head.

“SL, fuckin’ shut up.”

“Eri, breathe. You will be great. If KK breaks your heart, I’ll break his nose, got it? Now, shoo, shoo, you’re going to be late and Ter says she has a hunch things are going to be fucking awesome.”

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“It means,” he takes a moment to use his psionics to push you out of the door, “you go.”

He shuts the door in your face and you have an odd moment of calm, because you know that Sollux knows exactly what you feel and think, you two were sharing a body for who even remembers how long after all, and he wouldn’t just send you off to your untimely demise, just as he knows that you would never do that to him. 

You arrive at Karkat’s not too long afterwards and the knot of nerves is back again, but Sollux’s words are in the back of your head and they help you knock at the door before you can have a breakdown. Next thing you know, he’s there and his hand is so warm as he takes your arm and brings you inside and you can barely pay attention to dinner because what if Terezi is wrong? What if things aren’t going to be fucking awesome and everything sucks and your heart just falls right out of your chest to end it’s own suffering and-

“Did you even hear a single word I said?” Karkat says incredulously, causing you to snap out of your stupid trance.

He sighs heavily and covers his red face when you try to apologize, then he stands up from the table and walks around to stand next to you. You fluster a bit and lean back from him, but he simply doesn’t care as he grabs you by the front of your shirt and pulls you to be face to face with him, “Are you paying attention now, Ampora?”

Your throat is too dry to speak, so you nod he just huffs out a ‘good’ before continuing on, “As I was saying before you oh so rudely ignored me- You want to know what? No. Fuck the speech again. Eridan. It’s been harder on you and I than it ever needed to be. I have come to the conclusion that I pity you. I am red for you and all of your idiocy, now can I please kiss your stupid face?”

You just stare at him, unable to comprehend what he is saying at you until he looks a little hurt that you’re not answering and starts to pull away. You grab at his shoulders desperately and drag him into a rushed, very off-center kiss. Your noses bump together and your teeth click, but you cling onto him like you’re terrified to let go, and you might be, you aren’t thinking right now as he tugs you close enough for you two to be flush against each other.

When you both break the kiss, you’re still clinging to him, your hands shaking- actually, no, that’s really all of you- and you can barely breathe. Your arms wrap around him tightly and you shove your face into his neck, asking him when he decided he was in love with you.  
He rests his cheek on top of your temple and rubs your back as he tells you, “If you didn’t ignore me, then maybe you would know, wastechute. I said I don’t know when I became flushed for you, but I just realized the other day. I wanted to tell you then, but I really wanted to wait until today to tell you when we were alone.”

He rubs your back while you just tremble in his arms and asks if you’re still hungry, or if you wanted to maybe go to the platform and relax for a bit. Maybe cuddle a bit. Maybe kiss and stuff like that. You agree, mostly by just nodding into his neck because you haven’t given him an inch of breathing room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started out as getting you to calm down as Karkat tried to keep from being a blabbering ball of feelings as you were overwhelmed by emotions of finally being loved by someone in all the ways you have always wanted since you were a grub, then it somehow ended with you both tangled up in the sheets, sweaty, satisfied, and you with a gut full of scalding-hot genetic material, sleeping soundly.

You both awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming in and wasted time liberally by kissing and saying sweet things to each other. Karkat keeps trying to make you blush, tangling his fingers with your’s and pressing adoring kisses to your body, “Eridan, you’re so pretty… Just look at you, you’re all violet in the face and you got this smile- Gods, fuck this. How is it possible for you to have the prettiest grin? You barely smile, yet it blows me away so much…”

“You’re too kind, my pearl,” you can’t stop smiling as you lean up and kiss him as he turns bright, neon red over the dumb little nickname. However, you don’t have any time to celebrate your victory when someone starts knocking on the door.

“... Fuck, I locked it last night… Shit, here, it might be Kanaya and I do not need to deal with her flipping out while I’m wearing my wriggling-day suit,” Karkat gets up and puts on his pants before pausing to kiss Eridan a few times sweetly, “Get dressed if I’m not back in a few minutes. I might need to give her a pale jam and I don’t need to help you two black flirt.”

“I need to go check on Sol anyways,” you tell him as you slowly get up and go to gather your clothes.

Karkat looks a little disappointed at that, “Oh… Alright then.”

“I’ll be back tonight an we can talk more then?” You blush a little at that, your flirting isn’t as good as it used to me.

“I will be waiting then,” Karkat answers, stealing a quick kiss when you stop for a moment to fix your shoes before you hop out his bedroom window.

Your journey hive is uneventful. Sollux is curled up on the couch, looking like a wreck as he sleeps. You pity this fucking idiot in the palest way possible and gently touch his arm, knowing he will wake up with a jolt and look absolutely wrecked.

He stares at you blearily for a moment or two, then informs you that he didn’t get a wink of sleep, but that much you already knew. Carefully, you two manage to get him on the platform in the next room and you curl up with him, his face in your chest and your legs wrapped up together as he gets comfortable.

“... Ter told me that you two would hit it off last night. Even told me that you two would pail after Karkat finally confessed that he’s a dumbass.”

“Wow, tell her that her seer powers are fuckin’ gross at least twenty-two point two percent of the time.”

Sollux sniggers, “Appealing to my thing for twos for me to do your bidding?”

“Maybe a bit. Now get some sleep,” you chide.

“Can’t. You’re warm and it’s keeping me awake. What the hell did you do last night?”

You turn bright violet and bury your face between your moirail’s horns, telling him that all you two did was copulate and sleep together. 

He frowns and mutters that there is no reason that you should be this warm before he sighs, “Eri, I can’t fall asleep… I might have to go to FF’s place.”

“But-”

“It’ll be fine. Besides, I have to help her bring the rations she caught to the ice house. I’ll talk to you later, palemate,” he pets your head gently and strokes your horn before he heads on out.

You stay on the platform for half an hour later, then head out to Karkat’s because it isn’t your week to fish and hunt, and it isn’t his either.

The second you knock on the door, it’s answered by Kanaya, as if she had been waiting by it for you. You flush a little as she leans against the doorframe, looking you up and down in a manner that she must have learned from the humans because she never used to be like this, not that you’re particularly complaining, seeing as it has made her more… Predatory. She is hungry and sarcastic and sensual and your fins flicker the second you see her. Your gut boils in hate that you have for her, but you can’t help but admire her at the same time.

“Well, well, well, what have you been doing, Ampora?”

“What does it matter to you, Maryam?”

“You reek of sex and hormones, more so than my lovely moirail.”

Your face burns violet and you look away from her.

“You’re so embarrassed. How cute. Now get inside so we can make the most of our day alone.”

“Wait- What?”

She takes you by the arm and drags you inside, where Karkat sits on his platform on the far side of the room. He grins at you sheepishly and tells you that you’re beautiful while Kanaya takes your arm again and leads you to him, “Lookie what I found outside, sweetie horns.”

“I see that. What are we going to do with him?”


	3. Chapter 3

She kisses you, full of teeth and her claws dig into your hips. Your face is brighter than it was before, but, before you can break the kiss to ask if this all was really ok, she presses you up close against her and the material in your gut feels like it’s on fire again. Your body trembles and you press up against her like you have never been touched by another troll in your entire lifespan. Your hips are pressing against her desperately and you are more into the kiss than you had been seconds beforehand. Suddenly, you’re on the bed and Karkat steals a few kisses before you can feel your bulge squirm out of your sheathe and you don’t think you have ever been this turned on. You grasp at the two of them and they have a newfound urgency the more you whimper and start to beg for them.

It’s not long before you are laying on the platform again, your gut full of more genetic material than you could ever remember taking in and you are breathing shallowly. Karkat rubs your stomach gently as you whine for kisses from him. He presses closer to you and murmurs that you’re gorgeous as Kanaya gets the bucket for you to release it all in.

As she sets it up, you sit up and you don’t feel right. Karkat takes you by the arm and holds you as you feel sick. Something in your gut like- It feels like it opens and you grab Karkat’s hand tight as your gut’s tight feeling decreases, but deep inside of you, it has to be your seedflap or something that your species hasn’t used in millennium, feels taut and it hurts and both of your conspicuit partners panic as you throw yourself back on the platform, gasping loudly in pain as your body seems to change, become unnatural and untrollish as you claw at the sheets and sob until the cramping comes to an end.

“Holy fuckig shit, Eridan, please speak to me, what the fuck was that? Oh my god, fuck. Don’t die on me right now, I just finally realized that I’m flushed for you and I don’t want to lose you now-” Karkat is babbling as he holds your hand, trying to dote on you as Kanaya lays a cold cloth on your forehead.

“I’m sending for your moirail and Feferi. Just relax, alright? I don’t know entirely what just happened, but just breathe and we will take care of this, ok?”

You try to sit up and Karkat and Kanaya make you lay back down, which is probably for the best, because your insides feel like they are going to burst. 

Within a week, it’s been figured out what happened that day.

You had barely been able to get anything out of your nook when Sollux came to pap you and dote on you as Feferi awkwardly got close and personal to your nook, so your body had retained it and stored it deep in your seed flap. You all hadn’t been able to figure out why it had done that or even how, because you all know that a troll or two has taken way more material in their nooks than you had, but then you all looked at Karkat. It made sense, because he never had pailed with a troll before you, and you all just assumed that it had just loosened up the muscles with the slightly different genetic code..

But now, your hips and lower back aches and your seed flap feels tight again, but it’s just like a constant ache that’s driving you insane. Kanaya seemed a little upset as she looked over you when Sollux and Karkat had to leave to carry out their chores for the day, then she talked to Feferi and suddenly had a smug grin on her face. 

Her hand stroked over your stomach gently, right where you hurt the most as she waited for your other quadrant mates to come into the room, Feferi in the corner with an upset look on her face as she hugged herself. Karkat and Sollux almost flock to your sides as soon as they enter the room, Sollux cutting off Karkat as he asks what is wrong with you.

“Eridan is fine. In fact, he’s going to be better than fine. He’s going to have some massive Karma thrown on his ass too because, because of Karkat’s material being able to cause his flap to open up and absorb our slime, he is going to be the new matriorb and bear eggs, like a fucking mother grub.”

You just stare at her as Sollux looks from her to Feferi, then he smacks away Kanaya’s hand when she goes back to rub your aching stomach again, “Are you fucking kidding me? You just say that and expect us to just- just take it? You can’t even try to explain?”

“Sollux-,” Feferi starts as your moirail gets protective over you.

“How do you all know this much but not how long he’ll be gravid? You can’t even give us any more information?” He bares his teeth a bit and you pull him closer to yourself, rubbing your own stomach because everything just hurts all over and you hate it and hate the situation that you are possibly in.

“... It should be about three weeks. We have no idea how many there will be, but the eggs should be mostly soft and should hatch within an hour or so after being laid,” Feferi says quietly, “That’s just what we could figure out from troll studies back to the olden days where the mother grub was never used.”

“Guess that my chastity sylladex decided was what we needed. It also suggests that you should be able to bear all blood colors from mutant red to violet. So, yeah, just thought you should know.”

Karkat holds your shoulder and you lean heavily on him, unable to process what the girls are saying. Too much is going through your head at once and everything hurts until Karkat starts to knead and massage the spots on your back that he knows have been aching since your original absorption. He kisses your head and you curl up close to him as he murmurs that he’s sorry, he didn’t mean to do this, but you nose into him, purring deeply as he massages away your aches, murmuring that you are so red for him, you don’t care what happens, you just want him there.

“... Eridan, I think you will be a great lusus if this hoofbeast shit is true.”

Your fins flutter out and you curl up more into his lap, pressing closer into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week, your body has become more sensitive and everything seems so much more amplified. Even the gentlest touches from your mates were already driving you nuts, it had to have been how your gut full of eggs was already affecting your mind and body. You were changing and your body was adjusting to hold the eggs more comfortably, your hips widening and your abdomen expanding as the soft orbs took up more room than you honestly think is necessary. 

You’re driven to pail more than your body can handle, but the eggs are weighing down on everything that just makes you desperate to just be touched and drink it all in. Karkat, the poor boy, barely has time to greet you most of the time before you just try to jump his bones. You can barely stand his whole bulge, because, as the days get closer to your supposed laying date, your flap has gotten swollen and sensitive to the point that anything touching it has you whimpering and gripping weakly at whomever is touching you. 

To add even more to that, you are also very cuddly and let out embarrassing trills and purrs whenever someone pets you or even kisses your body. You cling and complain about dumb little things that the eggs are changing with your body and your victims (mostly Sollux, poor bastard) have no choice but to lay there and listen to you. Karkat takes over as much of your jobs around your little town as he can and you find ways to complain about that too.

He curls up with you on your platform, laying next to you as he rubs your stomach that has grown to the size of a melon and is almost too big to hide under shirts that you have borrowed from Equius and Tavros, the biggest trolls in your group. He rests his head on your’s as you use his arm as a pillow, pressing your face as close as you can to your mate’s neck.

“... How much does it hurt today?” he asks gently, kissing your temple as his free hand strokes over your swollen gut ever so gently, not wanting to jostle the eggs to much.

You coo softly and kiss his neck adoringly, enjoying the feeling of his hand on your poor taut skin, “It doesn’t hurt as bad as it did the other day. Hips and ankles ache, but that’s nothing really new… Sol is excited about bein’ able to be a lusus’ moirail.”

He snorts at that and moves to kiss you. When his lips touch your’s, you sigh sweetly, letting him lean over you and love on you. The only reason he breaks the kiss is to press another to your mouth, his hand moving from your stomach to your hip, grinning as he presses each kiss sweeter than the last. 

Your heart is fluttering all over the place, your arms looping around his neck as he breaks the kiss to whisper tenderly against your mouth that he is redder for you than he ever thought a troll could be for another. You just melt right against his body and let him treat you like the putty you are.

“... I can’t believe that we get to be lusii. I mean, I understand that you must be losing your mind over this, but I’m… Oddly excited? I mean, these kids get to grow up without the Empress. No culling. They can live freely and not be judged, and they get to grow up knowing that they are cared about.”

You cup his cheek slowly and tell him gently that you agree with his thoughts, “I might be a bit happier about this now that I have this idea in my head, my pearl.”

Karkat just grins and kisses your forehead, telling you that he loves you, you and the grubs, and that makes you smile all over again, especially since he is just so excited about this that it is adorable. This might just turn out alright.


	5. Chapter 5

When they come, it’s in the middle of the night, your instincts telling you to hide them, lay them in private. Your legs feel like jelly under the immense water-like weight that you have gained. You make it to the tub after you shut the door, adjusting awkwardly as you try to muffle your groans of discomfort. They cram against the entrance of your seedflap and you suddenly realize that you have no idea how many eggs there are or how big they are.

You whimper and grip the sides of the tub as you try to get on your knees and spread them as much as you can before the first egg, which feels like a thick water balloon, starts to exit the flap and slip into your nook. You have almost no traction on it with your nook and you lean forward after ten minutes of struggled attempts to shove it out of your nook.

The tub has scratches on the sides from your claws digging into it. You’ve stopped trying to muffle yourself, whimpering and squirming as you cry and tense your shoulders as you bear down hard on the eggs. There’s a hand on your shoulder and you startle and jolt to the side, the egg sliding fully into your nook as you lean against the wall heavily and look at your moirail, who looks like he’s pitying you. He holds you close and you tuck into him as you try to push again.

“How long have you been here?” he asks when you take another break, the egg so much closer to sliding out than it had been before he came in.

“I don’t know… I just- Oh fuck me…” You clutch to him as he holds you, not reacting as you dig your nails into him and push as hard as you can. The egg slowly, slowly, slowly falls out of your nook and you slump, sobbing in relief.

Sollux paps you and shooshes you, stroking your horns as you tremble, your stomach far too big for you to see the egg under you, but now you don’t have time as the next one goes, slightly easier this time due to your flap opening and throbbing with every single egg. You trill loudly and bear down harder on this one, your insides are straining, but that’s fine, because you’re screaming with them.

Your moirail instantly cuddles you close and hushes you as you struggle before laying the second egg. It plops and rolls over the first one and the next thing you know, your matesprit and kismesis are in the room, Karkat kissing you and encouraging you along as Kanaya collects the eggs as they are laid.

Half an hour or so later, you are slumped in the tub and your insides aren’t trying to kill you anymore. Karkat smothers your face in love as Sollux mops off your face and neck. You’re so exhausted, but you can forget it as your mate trills at you and calls you the prettiest names he can.

Kanaya tells you that you laid seven eggs, and you have enough time to get cleaned up before the first ones start to hatch.

When you’re cleaned and dressed in loose, clean clothes, Karkat carries you and puts you in the platform before curling right up with you, spooning you with an arm over your middle. Kanaya sits at the foot of the platform and Sollux sits at the opposite side of you and Karkat, watching the eggs for any movement.

The first egg starts to move just as you start to doze off. Your mate, bless his sweet face, kisses your cheeks a few times to wake you up, murmuring that you’re about to be a lusus. The second you see the first grub, your heart goes soft and you gently scoop it up, chirping at it as it stares at you with a confused little face before it answers back. You start to tear up again as you hold the precious thing close.

You repeat the process with all the others and eventually you have a violet, a blue, a jade, a yellow, a lime, and two mutants. They all curl against you except for the lime and yellow, who are held close by your moirail. Karkat kisses your temple and tells you that they’re beautiful and you can only trill softly as an answer, you’re so tired. 

The sun is already starting to rise and you finally manage to doze off, your quadrantmates collecting the grubs up and tucking them next to their sleeping clutchmates against your chest. Kanaya sighs a bit and tells Karkat that at least two of them are her’s, and he snorts, “Let’s see what Eridan says when he wakes up.”


End file.
